


chores

by fishysama



Series: romantica week 2020!!! [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: :)!!, Anxiety, Bad Cooking, Banter, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: day 2 -cooking| restakihiko tries to help out with the household chores.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: romantica week 2020!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894483
Kudos: 34





	chores

Misaki has been stressed out the past few days; Akihiko can tell. The looming pressure of telling Takahiro about their relationship was starting to get to him, not to mention his new job.

Akihiko had already promised that he wouldn’t try to cook again after the stew disaster and recently had been banned from cleaning (lots of shattered fine china). Still, he wishes he could help Misaki out with the chores to take a little bit of weight off his shoulders. Plus, it gives him an excuse to not rot in front of his manuscript all day.

So when Misaki rushes through the front door, Akihiko blurts out his compromise instantly.

“Teach me how to cook, Misaki.”

Misaki pauses for a second at the door, looking his partner over quizzically. “...Quit speaking nonsense.” He continues past him, hauling bags of groceries to the kitchen counter. “And aren’t you supposed to be working anyway? May I remind you that your deadline is in a week—no, six days?”

Akihiko groans, leaning in the entranceway. “That project is a lost cause. There’s no point.” He watches as Misaki bustles around the kitchen, haphazardly putting away foodstuffs into their appropriate cabinets. “I’d much rather spend time with you, anyway.”

Misaki looks over his shoulder with a repugnant expression but Akihiko can see through it instantly. He’s embarrassed. “...I told you you’re not allowed back in the kitchen. I’ve got too much on my hands now to afford another catastrophe.”

“But it would take less time to cook if you had an assistant in the kitchen, no?” Akihiko can see the lightbulb go off over Misaki’s head with that one. He grins.

Misaki sighs, shutting a cabinet door. “...Do you  _ promise _ that you’ll work on your manuscript after?”

“Yes.” He’s unsure how well he’ll stick to that promise, but…

“And I mean it!” Misaki adds, “If you break it there’s gonna be serious consequences for you!”

Akihiko walks over to the kitchen, teasing him. “Such as?”

“I’ll break up with you!”

Akihiko huffs humorously through his nose, “Sure.” _ How many times has that happened now? _

“Shut up! Do you promise or not!?”

“Of course, love. We wouldn’t want that to happen, now would we?” He steps behind Misaki, taking his hand and crossing their pinkies, “Pinky promise.”

Misaki blushes, taking his hand back and wiping it on his pants, “Shut up and get an apron.”

For the first few minutes, Akihiko stands in the corner of the room, waiting for Misaki’s instruction. Misaki seems so caught up in turning dials and searching for ingredients and utensils that Akihiko doesn’t want to interrupt his frenzy. Gingerly, Akihiko asks, “Is there anything you want me to do?”

“No!” Misaki snaps back instantly, “Give me a minute.”

Akihiko dips his head and picks at his nails.

“I need you to mince these vegetables while I prepare the meat. Okay?” Misaki gestures at the setup next to him, assuming that Akihiko will know what to do with it.

Akihiko nods, straightening his back. He tilts his head at the pile of vegetables. “Where’s the stand mixer, Misaki?”

Misaki squints at his boyfriend for a moment before groaning. “ _ Mince _ not  _ mix, _ Baka-Usagi!” 

“Can’t you only do that with your words?”

“Don’t you write for a living?”

“Hence the words.”

Misaki throws his head back, “Ugh! Nevermind, you do the meat. I don’t trust you with a knife anyways.” He gestures at a bowl on the other end of the island. “I already put all the spices in, so just mix it with your hands— no, not like that!!!”

This constant cycle of corrections continues until the mushroom burgers are complete. Even though it’s Akihiko’s favorite dish, he doesn’t feel quite hungry. Something tells him—the amount of yelling that was going on in the kitchen, the fact that it took twice as long to make than it usually does, et cetera—that he wasn’t reducing Misaki’s stress levels but rather increasing them. So, he stares at the plate guiltily (it does smell great, though).

Misaki looks up at Akihiko as he digs in. “What’s the matter?” He wipes sauce off the side of his mouth.

“...Nothing,” he looks away, “I just feel like I was being a nuisance. With the cooking thing and all.”

Misaki stops mid-bite. “Wh-What are you talking about? I had fun.”

“Really? It felt like I was just getting in your way the whole time.”

Misaki frowns at him, dropping the burger. “Of course I had fun. I always have fun when I’m with you.” He scratches the back of his ear, cheeks beginning to flush.

Akihiko leans on the base of his wrist, humming. Misaki always knows how to cheer him up, even when he doesn’t really intend to. “Why is that?”

“Because, I—” Misaki stops himself, now fully red. Akihiko wishes he didn’t. Well, but maybe it was worth it for this line. “...You’re my best friend.” 

It’s silent for a moment: Misaki awkwardly looking down at his plate and Akihiko staring at him in awe. When Misaki finally lifts his head, Akihiko looks him dead in the eye. Smirks.

Misaki scrambles to finish his meal, suddenly aware of how embarrassing that sentence was. With that sort of motivation, he could definitely enter one of those hamburger eating competitions. “Thanks for the meal…” and he runs off, not even stopping to do the dishes.

Akihiko smiles and begins to eat. _ Now isn’t that the cutest thing he’s ever said? _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
